kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Incomplete
|Image = Flag135.png |Story Kanji Title = |Story Romaji Title = Misshon in konpurīto |Release Date = March 16 , 2011 |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Chapter = 135 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/135 |Volume = Volume 14 |Adopted = Anime Episode 31.0 |Previous Chapter = Strike Witches |Next Chapter = War by Proxy}} Mission Incomplete is the 135 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua and Nora are tied up by the dolls Fiore created with her celestial robe. Haqua tries to grab her scythe to retaliate but the doll throws the scythe outside, while Nora is creeped out by being attacked by herself. Nora sees that Fiore's celestial robe is no normal one. Fiore responds to this that the techniques of Vintage, the true power of Old Hell, will not lose to them. Haqua asks Fiore what has gotten into her, but Nora tells her that it's useless as Fiore is most likely hypnotized. Nora thinks this because nothing showed up when she used her celestial robe to look into Fiore's heart. Before Haqua could say anything else, the two of them are sucked into a black mist and disappear. Meanwhile, on the school rooftop, Keima is embracing Tsukiyo, telling her that their encounter was destiny. However, Tsukiyo punches Keima's face while Luna tackles from behind. Tsukiyo calls it nonsense as it was Keima who approached on his own, while Luna threatens to kill him if he tries to embrace Tsukiyo ever again. Not listening to their warnings, Keima gets up close to Tsukiyo in order to attempt a kiss. She pushes him away, but he attempts another kiss. Before he could get close once again, his scarf and sweater are pulled over Keima's upper body and tied to the benches by Luna. Luna again tells Keima that he's an indecent man, but Keima takes of his scarf and sweater to attempt another try for a kiss. Upset by this, Luna uses the floor tiles to bash Keima countless times. but no matter how many times she hits him, Keima stands up for he will not give up. Luna raises the benches above Keima's head, telling him to be gone. He only states that he'll accept any punishment, as long as Tsukiyo will love him back a little longer. Hearing this, Tsukiyo grabs Luna, wishing her to stop. She asks if she can trust him, and Keima answers that he'll die for her. But at that moment, one of the benches overhead falls on Keima's head, knocking him unconscious. A little later on, Tsukiyo, while laying Keima's head on her lap asks Luna why she dropped the bench on him. Luna explains that she couldn't help it, for her powers disappeared when Tsukiyo interfered. Luna continues to say that Keima can't be trusted, but Tsukiyo remembers that Keima had said that he wants her to love him back. Responding to this thought, Tsukiyo picks up Keima's body and kisses him. At that very moment though, she feels a great pain. Keima is awaken by this and holds Tsukiyo, wondering what is wrong. He sees then that a pair of angel-like wings are growing from her back. References Category:Summary